Te Quiero, Amigo
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Bruce recibe una carta de alguien que ama. Tony no está conforme con eso. No, no son celos, es su recién desarrollado sentido de protección hacia un amigo. One-Shot.


**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. Yo no gano nada más que sacar las ideas locas que cruzan mi cabeza.

**Te Quiero, Amigo**

Miraba las células que se movían animadamente en la platina, movía el tornillo micrométrico para tener una mejor visión sobre el comportamiento de los glóbulos rojos. Creía que lo sabía todo sobre el suero del súper soldado, él había trabajado en ello, pero la realidad es que ahora, viendo aquello en el microscopio, se percataba de que definitivamente no sabía nada.

Hacía ya varios meses que estaba instalado en la Torre Stark. Al principio se dijo y le dijo a Tony que sólo quería que le mostrara sus laboratorios, y la fascinación hizo mella en él. Tony no sólo tenía laboratorios perfectos, sino la tecnología para mantenerlos a la par de los últimos descubrimientos científicos. Lo que él pensó serían unas cortas vacaciones en la Torre, se convirtieron en semanas y semanas de investigación. Y cuando Steve accedió a que él, Bruce Banner, le sacara una muestra de su sangre para descifrar su ADN, definitivamente ya se sentía en casa.

No había tenido incidentes en todo ese tiempo. Increíblemente, Tony accedió a no hacerlo enojar, molestarlo con sus… objetos puntiagudos, ni hacerle bromas que lo sacaran de sus casillas. Era verdad que estaba aprendiendo a controlar a Hulk, pero si su sucedía algo que no estuviera bajo su control, no podría asegurar que el otro sujeto no apareciera a hacer lo que mejor sabía: aplastar.

Y no quería volver a ver la Torre siendo reconstruida una vez más por culpa del gigante verde.

Por supuesto, no sólo los juguetes e instalaciones de Stark eran los que lo mantenían viviendo ahí. Sí, ahora podía decir que vivía en un lugar, que tenía una habitación a la que llamar propia, que tenía un área de trabajo que era suyo…. No le gustaba recordar su vida como nómada, con el miedo latente de lastimar a alguien, con la desesperanza enmarcando su vida. Ahora era diferente, era importante para una organización de élite como lo era SHIELD y las propias Industrias Stark y ahora tenía amigos. Sobre todo Tony, la primera persona que, aun sabiendo en qué se convertía, le tendió la mano y le había dado su amistad incondicional sin mirarlo con aprensión o miedo. Meses antes habría jurado que Tony lo veía como una compleja ecuación que quería despejar, pero al paso del tiempo supo con certeza que entre los dos había nacido una buena amistad. Y era más de lo que podía pedir.

Por supuesto que extrañaba algunas cosas. Extrañaba el ayudar a las personas necesitadas en esos países pobres, ayudar mantenía su mente despejada y su alma un poco menos culpable. Pero Tony se encargó de hacer llegar ayuda a aquellos lugares donde las enfermedades atacaban de forma indiscriminada, también se encargó de asegurarle que ahí, en la Torre, desvelándose en el laboratorio, también ayudaba mucho a la humanidad. Y Bruce lo creyó. Lo creyó porque creía en Tony Stark y su incontestable genialidad.

Pero había algo… alguien, a quien extrañaba más que todo. Extrañaba a Betty. Elizabeth Ross había confiado en él. Elizabeth Ross lo amaba. Al menos eso quería seguir pensando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin volver a verla ni saber de ella. Y él, Bruce Banner, seguía amándola. Todavía conservaba como un tesoro el viejo teléfono celular con el que se comunicaba con ella. Un día simplemente dejaron de llegar los mensajes alentadores. Intentó que eso no le afectara demasiado; fracasó. Y aunque ahora con sus múltiples ocupaciones pensaba menos en ella, cuando lo hacía era a tal grado de sentirse enfermo. Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado.

Y era algo en lo que no podía mentir. Bruce Banner era completamente vulnerable y transparente para Tony Stark. El genio millonario intentaba hacer la vida de Bruce más llevadera. Y lo había logrado en muchos aspectos, algo de lo que inevitablemente se sentía orgulloso. Pero cuando descubrió que tras esas sonrisas se escondía una profunda tristeza, quiso saber a qué se debía. Porque no, no era sólo el hecho de tener al amigote verde, había algo más.

Y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a Tony Stark, no había poder humano que lo detuviera. Descubrió la vida pasada de Bruce, y la descubrió a ella…

Por eso cuando aquella carta sin sello oficial llegó a la Torre, dirigida a Bruce, no se sintió culpable de abrirla y leer el contenido. Elizabeth Ross llegaría a Manhattan en unos días.

No supo qué significó ese arrebato de emociones. No supo por qué se acabó una botella de whisky mientras arrugaba la carta con furia. Sólo sabía… sentía que no podía permitir que esa mujer lastimara a Bruce más de lo que su solo recuerdo lo hacía.

Sin embargo, cuando casualmente la mencionó al día siguiente, con una resaca terrible, a Bruce simplemente se le iluminó la mirada. Y entonces comprendió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara que Bruce necesitaba de esa entrevista. Si él, Tony Stark, era su amigo, debía permitir el encuentro. Dejó de ser egoísta por un momento, y comprendió que si quería ayudar de verdad a Bruce, esta vez no debía interponerse.

Hizo una copia tal cuál de la carta arrugada con ayuda de JARVIS, sólo cambiando la fecha de su arribo. Entró al laboratorio fingiendo casualmente que revisaba el correo normal. Cuando Bruce lo miró curioso, se encogió de hombros.

—Facturas, informes de S.H.I.E.L.D, admiradoras locas que quieren tener hijos conmigo…

—Supongo que eso es lo que hace que le des la tarea de revisar tu correo a Pepper— dijo Bruce con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué ahora lo haces tú?

—Oh, es que aquí llegó una carta bastante rara infiltrada entre las de mis admiradoras. Quizá el brillante Doctor Banner también tenga algunas— contestó Tony enigmáticamente.

Bruce bufó.

—Sí, claro. La última carta de una de "mis admiradoras" tenía una fuerte carga de Barton.

Tony rió ante el recuerdo. Barton le había enviado una carta a Bruce fingiendo ser una loca admiradora que lo deseaba todito para ella. Pero claro, Bruce Banner no podía ser engañado fácilmente. La amenaza hacia Barton ante la sola mención de "Hulk Aplasta" fue suficiente para que no lo volviera a utilizar como objeto de sus tontas bromas.

—Me parece que ésta no es una broma— le dijo Tony serio. Tan serio que por un momento Bruce pensó que no era su amigo. Recibió la carta suspicaz.

Cuando leyó el remitente casi se cayó del asiento. No podía ser… Betty…

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, tan bajo y tan esperanzador que al brillante científico no le importó que Tony Stark le viera llorar al terminar el contenido de la misiva. Se sacó los lentes, se llevó la mano con la carta al rostro intentando inútilmente detener la avalancha de emociones que se arremolinaron en él. Y cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo aferrarlo torpemente en un intento de consuelo y ánimo, simplemente no pudo detenerse. Se dejó abrazar por un inexperto Stark.

—Te dejaré el piso para ti y tu amiga. Creo que Pepper y yo necesitamos vacaciones de una noche— casi le susurró en el oído.

Y Bruce sólo pudo balbucear un "Gracias". No le importó que Tony supiera el contenido de la carta. No podía juzgar un acto que seguramente fue motivado por el sentido de protección que Tony había desarrollado para con él. Eso le abrumaba y le alegraba en partes iguales.

Pero ahora era Betty. Betty quería verlo. Betty volvía a arriesgarse por él.

**ooooo**

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría frente a ella? Miró su reloj, Betty debería estar por llegar…

—La señorita Ross viene en el elevador, Doctor Banner.

La voz de JARVIS le hizo saltar y tirar un poco el contenido de la botella de champagne que Tony le había dejado para la ocasión.

—Gracias JARVIS— dijo apenas.

Casi corrió al elevador, miró con aprehensión los puntitos luminosos que ascendían. Betty estaría allí en cuestión de segundos…

Y las puertas del elevador se abrieron finalmente. Bruce sentía latir su corazón con fuerza, una que le comenzó a dar miedo. Respiró profundamente. _Es Betty_, se dijo a sí mismo y al otro tipo, recordándole que frente a ella no debía aparecer, que debía protegerla.

Elizabeth Ross se quedó pasmada dentro del elevador, mirando con los ojos brillantes a Bruce.

—Betty…— musitó Bruce apenas.

Estaba hermosa, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Y en un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza, sonriendo como un imbécil, reconociendo el cuerpo ajeno, aspirando el aroma dulce de la mujer que amaba.

—¡Bruce! ¡Oh, Dios…! Te vi en la televisión, luchando contra esos alienígenas… ¡Temí tanto por ti, Bruce! Tenía que verte, tenía que…

Bruce silenció aquellas palabras atropelladas con un suave beso. Betty le miró y le sonrió, y finalmente se aferró a él de nuevo. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, hasta que Bruce rió tímidamente y la invitó a pasar al piso.

El par de horas que siguieron a la primera impresión del reencuentro lo aprovecharon para hablar, sobre todo de Bruce. Betty parecía ansiosa por saber que él estaba bien, y sonreía cada vez que Bruce mencionaba a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron al tema de Hulk, a Betty se le iluminó la mirada cuando él le confesó que ahora era un poco más capaz de controlarlo, que parecía estar naciendo cierta "comunicación" entre él y su alter ego verde.

Pero pronto el hablar de sí mismo cansó a Bruce; él quería saber acerca de Betty, de su vida durante el tiempo transcurrido. La ojiazul le contó que su padre había terminado por aceptar diplomáticamente su remoción como General después de los acontecimientos ocurridos la última vez que se vieron. Cuando Bruce la miró con más ansiedad de lo que podía soportar, ella suspiró.

—Sigue odiándote. Intenta desde su oficina convencer al gobierno de que eres peligroso. S.H.I.E.L.D le ha dado esquinazo cada vez que trata de desprestigiarte. A estas alturas no puedo creer que siga con eso. Quiero decir, todos vimos lo que hiciste… bueno, lo que Hulk hizo. Ustedes salvaron al mundo.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó Bruce inseguro— ¿Qué hay de… nosotros?

Betty le miró intensamente, sin palabras. Bruce interpretó aquello como una invitación, y poco a poco acortó la distancia entre los dos. La besó con suavidad, sintiendo de nuevo esos labios añorados… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo correspondido.

Se separó para mirarla. Ella lloraba. Una única lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Bruce, yo…

No necesitaba decir nada, eso le dijo él con un gesto de silencio. Betty, su amiga, estaba ahí junto a él. Pero Betty, la mujer que lo amó no había venido con ella.

—Entiendo— dijo él amablemente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y…

—Voy a casarme, Bruce— soltó ella determinada—. Vine porque quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que estabas bien. Eres de lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, pero…

—Entiendo— repitió Bruce, con los sentidos nublados después de la declaración de Betty.

Se levantó del sillón que hasta entonces compartía con ella. Respiró profundamente, varias veces, agitado. Betty corrió a su lado y lo abrazó.

—Por favor, Bruce… Perdóname, no creí que después de tanto tiempo tú… ¡Dios! No quiero seguir lastimándote. Mi padre hará todo por no permitir que estemos juntos, lo ha hecho antes…

Bruce apenas escuchaba lo que ella decía. Pero se aferró a los brazos femeninos, tratando de tranquilizarse; suplicándole a Hulk que no apareciera, no era el momento. Betty, podría lastimarla, podría hacerle mucho daño… Y lo logró. Sus latidos volvieron poco a poco a un ritmo más normal.

—Será mejor que te marches. No quiero hacerte daño— le susurró a la mujer que seguía aferrándolo.

Ella pegó su frente a la de él, le acarició el rostro. Seguía llorando. Asintió finalmente y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla. Cuando ella tomó su bolso para marcharse, mirándolo con pena, él la detuvo un momento más.

—¿Quién es?

—Bruce, no es necesario que lo sepas…— contestó ella dirigiéndose al elevador.

—Sólo quiero saber si es un buen hombre. Si te merece— añadió él deteniendo el elevador.

—Glenn Talbot*— fueron las últimas palabras de Betty. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Bruce volvió a agitarse. Ya era inevitable. Estaba perdiendo el control. Talbot. Talbot. Talbot. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué…?

**ooooo**

—Sólo te pido que no interrumpas a Bruce y a la señorita Ross, Tony. Eso de que te olvidaste de tu cartera es el cuento más ridículo que he escuchado. Sobre todo viniendo de ti.

Tony fingió ofenderse con el comentario de Pepper. Sí, estaban justo en la entrada de la Torre Stark porque dio el estúpido argumento (muy estúpido, debía reconocer) de que había olvidado su cartera. En realidad estaba ahí por Bruce. Intentó pasar una noche tranquila a lado de Pepper, pero no lo logró. Intentó convencerse de que la visita de Elizabeth Ross alegraría a Bruce, que ella sólo quería, tal y como decía en su carta, verlo de nuevo.

La noticia de la inminente boda de la hija del ex General Ross con Glenn Talbot había provocado un hervidero de chismes en S.H.I.E.L.D la última vez que se vio obligado a hacerle una visita a Fury. Por supuesto, había quedado terminantemente prohibido hablar de ello con el Doctor Banner. Por eso había leído esa carta, por eso su negativa a entregársela a su amigo.

Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross había sido la piedra en el zapato de Bruce desde siempre, aparte del amigo verde, pero esa era otra historia. Tony estuvo seguro de que Ross había colado la información para que llegara a oídos de Bruce. Maldito.

—Esto es tan raro— comentó alegremente a Pepper para que ésta no notara su turbación mientras llegaban frente al elevador, siendo observados curiosamente por todo el personal de la planta baja—. Prefiero mil veces llegar volando directamente a mi piso…

Y la oración y su sonrisa murieron cuando el aparato se abrió y salía de él una muy perturbada Betty Ross. Ella pasó de largo, sin mirar a nadie ni a nada, cubriendo su boca y con un mar de lágrimas surcando su rostro.

—No me digas que esa era…

—Creo Pepper…— interrumpió Tony a la pelirroja, justo antes de que un fuerte estruendo se escuchara en los últimos pisos de la Torre. El leve temblor que siguió le dijo a Tony que todo había salido horriblemente mal—… que nuestra cita se cancela. La pelirroja simplemente asintió y casi empujó a Tony al elevador—. JARVIS, activa las protecciones de mi piso… y un traje. ¡Y haz que esta cosa vaya más rápido!— ordenó ansioso el millonario.

Cuando las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse en el último piso, Tony aspiró profundamente. Esperaba encontrar un desastre gigantesco, y a un furioso gigante verde intentando romper las paredes para huir de allí. Pero una leve semioscuridad y un perturbador silencio le dieron la bienvenida.

—¿Activo el Mark VII, señor?— preguntó JARVIS.

Tony negó con la mano sin poner mucha atención a la voz robótica. Entró lentamente al piso, esperando algún ataque sorpresa. Observó el desastre, en realidad no era mucho. Al menos no tendría que gastar la misma cantidad de dólares de la última reconstrucción. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el gigantón?

Lo halló al fin cuando giró el rostro hacia el ventanal. Y por primera vez vio en el salvaje Hulk algo que le hacía parecer… humano. Hulk yacía sentado, recargándose en el ventanal (fue un muy buen acierto poner ese material tan resistente). Sus enormes manos rodeaban sus fuertes piernas; su cabeza estaba recargada en sus rodillas.

—¿Bruce?— preguntó Tony aún en alerta, listo para salir pitando antes de ponerse a Iron Man encima.

—Hulk es Hulk ahora.

Tony abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Hulk había hablado… tranquilamente? ¿No intentaría hacerlo puré?

—Sí, lo siento. Hulk… ¿estás bien, amigo?

El gigantón alzó la enorme cabeza y miró a Tony.

—Hulk triste. Hombre de hojalata dejar en paz a Hulk— dijo el sujeto verde. Enseguida volvió a la posición anterior.

—¿Sabes? Cuando alguien está triste es bueno que un buen amigo esté a su lado. Se llama consuelo. Tony… — suspiró—… El hombre de hojalata es amigo de Hulk, y quiere consolarlo.

Hulk volvió a mirarlo. Tony apretó una mano contra la pared que tenía a lado, todavía listo para un ataque que, al parecer, el amigo verde no quería comenzar.

—Hulk no tener amigos. Hulk ser repudiado. Betty irse. Betty ya no querer a Hulk.

La profunda tristeza en la voz del monstruo casi hizo a Tony desmayarse. Es decir, en Bruce no era difícil verla, pero en Hulk…. No pudo soportarlo, se armó de valor y se acercó decidido a él.

—Yo soy tu amigo, Hulk— le dijo quedando frente al gigante—. Y también de Bruce. **Yo si te quiero**.

Y no supo por qué había dicho algo tan jodidamente cursi, pero cuando comenzaba a pensarlo, el hombre verde se levantó del suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, como si algo le doliera. Y poco a poco su tamaño fue disminuyendo, el color verde cedió paso a la piel de Bruce Banner. Los delgados hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse en espasmos de llanto. Y Tony supo que tenía que cumplir, debía consolar a su amigo.

Lo atrajo a sus brazos. No le importó la semi desnudez del otro ni la increíble vulnerabilidad de la estaba siendo preso. Se sentó entre los escombros con Bruce en sus brazos, sin soltarlo. Dejó que su amigo sacara toda su frustración, su tristeza, su indignación y su humillación.

Después de un rato Bruce dejó de llorar, pero Tony no lo soltó. Él hubiera querido ese trato de un buen amigo durante su experiencia en Afganistán. Sabía lo que era guardar el dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony…— habló al fin Bruce.

—Te descontaré de tu sueldo la pared que tiró el amigo verde, así que no te preocu…

—No. Bueno, sí, descuéntalo. Pero… me refiero a que pareces ser siempre el receptor de mis emociones, ya sean buenas o sean malas. Lamento ser tan débil…

Tony se movió un poco para que Bruce alzara la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron. En los de Bruce había vergüenza, en los de Tony simpatía.

—Como le dije a nuestro gigante verde favorito, para eso son los amigos. Y tú no eres débil, eres un hombre con muchos, muchos problemas. Problemas que encierras a toda hora, tenía que llegar el momento de liberarlos, ¿no crees?

Bruce le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Tony Stark?

—¡Hey!— reclamó Tony ofendido— Puedo ser, y lo soy, extremadamente guapo, inteligente y rico, pero también soy un ser humano y tengo mis debilidades. Como una buena dona cubierta de chocolate, el saber cuando un buen amigo necesita un abrazo o el darme cuenta de que Hulk también es un ser humano.

—Gracias, Tony— sonrió sinceramente Bruce.

—Ya te dije que te descontaré la pared. Ahora, levanta tu trasero antes de que a JARVIS se le ocurra contar esta aventura y todos nos miren después como una alegre pareja homosexual… ¡Estás desnudo, amigo! Y aunque considero que eres altamente sexy, no tengo ganas de perder el interés de las mujeres hacia mí.

Bruce rió ante las palabras de Tony y se levantó por fin, mirando con un poco de aprehensión el desastre que hizo en el lujoso piso de su amigo.

—Al menos no fue como la última vez— se dijo pensando que no hacía mucho aquél lugar tuvo que ser remodelado. Y también había sido por su culpa.

—La noche es joven— dijo de pronto Tony—. Como arruinaste descaradamente mi cita con Pepper, tendrás que compensarme. Vamos por unas chicas.

—Tony, no creo estar listo para una noche de chicas. Betty…

—JARVIS anota, por favor: las palabras Elizabeth "Betty" Ross quedan prohibidas en la Torre. Manda el memo a todo el personal.

—Tony…

—Hablaremos lo que quieras de ella en un buen bar que está a dos cuadras. Las chicas vendrán por añadidura y haremos gala de nuestro atractivo una vez más— dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo.

Bruce quiso protestar. Acababa de ser rechazado por la mujer que amaba, y de verdad no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado y mucho menos para buscar chicas. Pero encontró en la mirada de Tony que no tendría opción a negarse. Ya había desahogado, miserablemente, sus emociones. Pero le faltaba hablar, hablar tranquilamente del tema. Y aunque Tony podría ser la última persona en la cual sacar sus penas, había demostrado que también servía para eso si le encontraba el modo. Finalmente sonrió y dijo que iría a cambiarse.

Tony Stark siguió con la mirada a su amigo y su sonrisa tembló en sus labios. ¡Vaya! se dijo, sí podía ser un buen amigo al fin y al cabo. Un amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Y la sonrisa volvió firme en su rostro. Descubrió, gracias a Bruce Banner, que no era tan malo eso de dejar de ser egocéntrico de vez en cuando. Menos si podía ver a su amigo animado. Porque, y eso le hizo sonreír aún más, había dicho las palabras que nunca pensó diría jamás, y lo mejor de todo es que lo había dicho con sinceridad:

—Te quiero, amigo.

* * *

_*__Glenn Talbot es un personaje del cómic, siempre envidioso de Bruce y enamorado de Betty. De hecho, sí se casó con ella por culpa de su horrendo padre, después se divorciaron y Betty volvió a los brazos fuertes y verdes de Hulkis jijijiji._

_N/A: __¡Hola!_

_Puff! Creo que esto salió demasiado Fluff… Pero bueno, tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema antes de que me fuera imposible continuar con mi otro fic._

_Me gusta Bruce siendo demasiado tierno, o al menos así lo vi yo inmediatamente después de ver a Mark Ruffalo en la pelí (El Bruce de Norton era demasiado frío), aunque no creo que sea tan blandengue, digo, para soportar lo que ha soportado… Uff!. Así que inevitablemente me volví muy whoobie con el Banner de Mark._

_Debo confesar que quería sacar de esto un slash, pero conforme fui escribiendo, de plano no me salió. Al menos no tangiblemente, hay un guiño por allí (si lo saben ver), pero me gustó el tema de la amistad. Es decir, ¿qué tan fácil es para Tony Stark decirle a alguien que no sea su reflejo que lo quiere? _

_En fin, no me enrollo más. Tomatazos, críticas y demás… ya saben._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
